


choices

by andrearojas



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearojas/pseuds/andrearojas
Summary: Andrea gets a second chance.
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 15
Kudos: 61





	1. i

_You looked me in the eye and you lied to me. I trusted you more than anyone in the world and you made a fool out of me. You know, I expect this kind of betrayal from the Luthors, but not you._

_Lena, please._

_There's nothing you can say. We're done._

* * *

**2017**

Three months after breaking Lena Luthor’s heart, Andrea Rojas becomes Acrata. Three months after making the biggest mistake of her life, Andrea Rojas takes a life for the first time. Hours later, when the adrenaline of the moment has worn off, and she’s safely away, all she can think about is Lena. What would the kindest person she knew think if she knew Andrea had snapped a man’s neck with her bare hands?

Andrea steps out of the long cold bath and quickly dries off. As she pulls her robe off the hook behind the door, she swears she can hear Lena’s scoff of disgust as she leaves the towel in a wet pile on the floor. Just because you can afford to have a maid clean up after you doesn’t mean you can’t develop good habits, Andrea.

The bedroom is dark, save for the light of the moon shining in through the window. A glint catches her eye; the medallion of Acrata mocking her from its place on the bedside table. It’s hard to believe that something so small, so insignificant has turned her world upside down.

Rage swells inside of her, and she swipes at the medallion, sending it flying into the darkness. It bounces twice before settling on the edge on the edge of the nearby bureau. She settles into bed, taking five deep breaths, before setting her alarm for the next morning’s meetings.

She feels the sudden weight of the day on her eyelids, and as she presses her face into the pillow, she hears a single loud clink as sleep takes her.

The smell of coffee wakes her before her alarm does. Andrea cracks her eyelids open to see the early morning sunlight filtering in through half drawn curtains.

“Mmm. It’s much too early.” Andrea stiffens at the sound of a familiar raspy voice by her ear. A warm hand slips around her waist to gently stroke her abdomen.

Andrea slowly turns to lay on her back, feeling the hand on her stomach move to cup her hip. Dark hair brushes her cheek. She gasps.

“Honey? Are you okay?” Lena Luthor is in her bed, naked of all clothes except for the medallion of Acrata hanging in between her breasts.


	2. ii

This had to be a dream. The last time she had seen Lena had ended in many sleepless, tearful nights. But the softness of Lena’s skin against hers feels so real. 

“Andrea?” God, she’s missed those eyes. 

“I know we had a long night, but that’s not usually enough to knock you out like this,” Lena says, furrowing her brow with worry. 

Andrea feels the cold press of metal against her neck as Lena’s hand strokes down to rest on her sternum. She glances down, catching a glimpse of pale skin before finding the large sparkling diamond resting on Lena’s fourth finger. 

“Long night?” Her voice rasps out of her throat. Warmth fills her chest as she watches Lena’s face scrunch up with a brilliant smile.

“I wouldn’t have had Jack pouring the drinks if I knew it’d make you forget that you proposed to me last night,” Lena laughs, but there’s a hint of self consciousness that Andrea has seen in her since the first day they met. Andrea can’t stop the hand that reaches up to stroke the dimples now indenting Lena’s cheek.

If this is a dream, she never wants to wake up. Andrea leans in, watching Lena’s eyelids flutter closed. She feels the whisper of breath on her lips, but she startles when a robotic voice suddenly fills the room. 

“Good morning Dr. Luthor, Ms. Rojas. If you do not get out of bed in the next two minutes, you will be late to your weekly brunch date.” A white pod flashes from the bedside table.

Lena sits up with a sigh, sheets slipping down to her waist as she turns to put her feet on the floor. “Thank you, Hope.” Andrea watches, eyes wide, as Lena stands to walk toward the adjoining bathroom. 

“You know, we’d probably save a lot of time if you joined me in the shower,” Lena drawls, dark hair flowing down her naked back as she turns her head to smirk over her shoulder. 

Andrea swears her brain stops for a moment, but she gathers herself quickly.

“Umm, I actually have to check up on something before we go.” She pulls on the robe draped over the footboard of the bed. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Lena asks, stepping back toward the bed and sliding in between Andrea’s legs. A soft smile adorns her face, but Andrea notes the touch of worry in her brow. “You haven’t turned down a shower with me since finals week of your senior year of college.” Andrea leans her head into the hand that’s found its way into her hair. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Andrea reaches her hands up, feeling the goose bumps that raise up when she rubs her thumbs softly along Lena’s hips. “Just need to check on something for a meeting tomorrow, and then I’m all yours.” She plasters what she hopes is a comforting smile onto her face. 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Soft lips press against hers, and Andrea almost forgets that this can’t be real. She’s kissing Lena Luthor, and nothing else matters. 

“Incoming message from Kara Danvers,” chimes the Hope pod. A perky voice sounds through the bedroom. “Hey Lena! Just making sure you and Andrea are out of bed and heading out to Noonan’s soon. James is only going to be in town for one more day- Hey! Hands off the cape!” There’s a grunt and then a loud crashing sound. “And the whole family wants to celebrate with you guys! I’m sure you two already had a fun night, so Andrea you can hold out for a few more hours. Okay, love you guys, see you soon!” There’s a click as the speaker blinks out. 

“I guess it’s good we weren’t planning on taking that shower together,” Lena giggles as Andrea hangs her head with a sigh. Who is Kara Danvers? And why did it sound like she was calling from a wrestling match? 

“Well, I’m glad Kara Danvers approves of my restraint,” Andrea retorts. She finally looks up again, drinking in one last look at a Lena Luthor that she made happy. 

“You can pretend all you want, but I know she’s grown on you.” Lena presses a deep kiss to Andrea’s lips before slipping on her matching robe and heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 

As soon as she hears the shower turn on, Andrea takes a deep breath, and then gives herself a hard pinch on the leg.

“Damn it, ow!” She rubs at the spot. Okay, that didn’t work. She tries a smack on the face next. “Wake up!” Is there a chance this isn’t a dream? Is it possible that she went to bed last night, after ending a man’s life, and woke up engaged to the love of her life? 

She hurries over to the vanity, taking a look at herself in the mirror. Nothing looks out of place, from the dark brown hair to the long scar between her eyebrows. She looks around desperate to grasp anything in the room that is recognizable to her.

“Miss Rojas, do you need assistance? Your vital signs appear to indicate distress.” 

Andrea approaches the small speaker like device that apparently lives on her bedside table. Lena had called it Hope, right? She gives it a tap. “Can you tell me where I am?” 

“We are currently located in National City, California. It is 65 degrees outside, with a high of 78 today.”

“Well, you’re thorough.” National City? She was back in the United States. She hadn’t been back in months. “Hope, what is today’s date?”

“The date is November 5th, 2021. Would you like to hear what appointments you have scheduled for today?” HOPE remained lit up, clearly waiting for a response, but Andrea had already stopped listening. 

2021? How was that possible? 

* * *

Andrea shuts the wooden door behind her, hearing it click heavily behind her. She had dressed and made herself presentable before hurriedly asking Hope to direct her to the nearest computer. 

It appears that Hope had directed her to the home office. The laptop on the desk is more advanced than any technology she’d ever seen, but she quickly figures it out, letting a small camera scan her retina. She watches it boot up to the desktop wallpaper that shows herself and Lena at what appears to be a dig site. They are wrapped together, bodies touching from lips to toes. Andrea feels herself flush at the sight of her hand venturing low down Lena’s back, but her blood runs cold when she spots the medallion of Acrata once again mocking her from its place around Lena’s neck. 

Leviathan. It must be. Forcing her to commit a murder wasn’t enough to satisfy them. But what would they be getting out of putting her and Lena together? 

She opens up a browser typing in her own name to the search engine. A quick scan of the wikipedia page tells her this: as the current CEO of Obsidian North, she had spearheaded the development of the most revolutionary augmented reality technology ever created. And that she has been in a dedicated long term relationship with Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp and owner of CatCo, for almost five years. 

Nothing has changed, not even her father’s apparent preoccupation with developing space colonization. There’s a knock on the door.

“Andrea, are you ready to go?”

Well, there is one thing that’s changed. 

* * *

Lena Luthor was not Andrea Rojas’ first kiss. But if she had anything to say about it, Andrea was going to make sure Lena was her last. She could die right now, in the back of this town car, with a lapful of Lena Luthor, and it would be a happy death. 

Andrea has not been able to take her eyes off of Lena since she’d left her office to find her former best friend turned fiancée, dressed in a soft sweater, waiting for her with a steaming cup of coffee and soft curls tumbling down her shoulders. 

Luckily, Lena had reacted positively to the attention, and within seconds of the car door closing behind them, she had put the partition up and seated herself in Andrea’s lap. Andrea had barely had a second to react before being absolutely devoured by the best kiss she’d ever received in her life. 

And now she didn’t have to think at all about how Leviathan was probably coming for her or how this entire world had to be a lie, because instead she could kiss Lena’s neck and hear Lena’s moan and breathe Lena’s scent. 

“Don’t leave a mark or I’ll never hear the end of it from Jack,” Lena sighs breathily as she tilts her head back, giving Andrea easier access.

“Leaving hickeys, Rojas? How old are you, twelve?” Andrea drawls in her best british accent. She delights in the giggle it draws from Lena.

“ _You’ll_ never hear the end of it if you let him hear that,” Lena retorts, brushing Andrea’s hair back. 

Andrea slides her hands up, smoothing them over Lena’s lower back. She feels a sudden rush of emotion fill her as she stares up at hooded eyelids and dark red lipstick smeared over a wide smile. 

“ _Hey._ You’d tell me if something was wrong, wouldn’t you?” A finger softly brushes the scar between her eyebrows. 

“I love you.” It rushes out of her like smoke. 

That crinkle again. She’d lost that once before already. “I love you too, baby.” 

Andrea kisses her again, swallowing any possible protests that she hadn’t answered Lena’s question at all. 


	3. iii

As they neared Noonan’s, Lena leans back, keeping herself perched on Andrea’s lap. She reaches into her purse, pulling out a tube of lipstick. She tilts Andrea’s chin up with one hand while applying a fresh coat with the other.

“We’re lucky you look so good in my shade.” Lena’s voice is husky, lips pouty and swollen.

“Ma’ams, we are about five minutes away,” a voice drifts towards the back of the car as the partition cracks open just a sliver.

“How much to get you to take us home right now?” Andrea rasps, captivated by the sight of Lena flushed, chest heaving, and unable to stop the grin that is spreading across her face.

“Unfortunately, Ms. Luthor is the one who signs my paychecks,” the driver replies, before the partition seals shut once again.

“You are incorrigible.” Lena punctuates each word with a soft peck, before clambering to her own seat next to Andrea. “I swear you haven’t changed since boarding school."

“Can you blame me?” Andrea can’t help the way her eyes drag down the length of Lena’s body. Lena has always been so beautiful, but in an almost unknowable way. For years, Andrea had nursed a small crush on her best friend, but every time their relationship seemed on the brink of something new, something would come up, whether it be Andrea’s father or Lena’s family or something as trivial as Veronica Sinclair complimenting Lena on one science fair project.

Maybe this is the universe’s way of making up for all those missed chances. She had sacrificed her soul to save her father from Leviathan, and maybe this was her reward. But as she watched Lena lovingly roll her eyes in response, Andrea knew it was only a matter of time before the other foot dropped.

A life with Lena would be so much more than she deserved.

* * *

By the time they are walking onto the private patio at Noonan’s, the rest of the party has already congregated, and by the number of mimosas spread across the table, they were already well into celebrating.

“They’re finally here!” There’s a loud chorus of cheers and clapping. Andrea watches with amusement as a group of women swarm around Lena, a tall blonde lifting her up in a bear hug while the others all talk over one another, trying to get Lena’s attention.

Out of the group, Andrea only recognizes two people: Lena’s ex boyfriend Jack and a tall brunette who worked at Luthor Corp who Andrea had met once and whose name she just cannot remember.

“Oh wow I knew you were rich Andrea, but this is a capital R rock.” A different brunette has Lena by the hand, rotating it as the ring glitters in the sunlight.

“Okay guys, let’s give them some space to breathe.”

“Thank you, Kelly.” Lena grasps Andrea by the hand, pulling her toward the table that is laden with an assortment of gluttonous breakfast foods.

“Nice hickey, Luthor.” Jack is reclined In a seat near the head of the table with a cigar in one hand. He holds his open palm out. “Pay up, ladies.” Sighs rain down as his hand quickly fills with money. “I’ve known Lena longer than any of you, and she’s much too _cheeky_ ,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “to show up to brunch on time.”

He’s interrupted by a swift smack on the head. Lena swipes the cash out of his hand.

“And for that, you’ll be paying today.” Lena gives his earnings back to their friends. “We _overslept_ because _somebody_ was a little too generous with their pour last night.” Despite her words, she turns to give Andrea a sultry look, right eyebrow cocked. Andrea feels her entire body flush. She’s never been able to play off the way that eyebrow affects her.

“Ugh, you two are bloody disgusting.” Jack makes a gagging sound, but he is betrayed by the beaming smile on his face. He stands, and opens his arms to engulf Lena and Andrea in a giant hug.

“I know I don’t need to be telling _you_ this Rojas, but you better take care of our girl, or else.”

Andrea can’t imagine this bear of a man being able to harm anyone, but she humors him. She understands the need to keep Lena protected and safe. She understands that better than anything.

* * *

Everyone has finally settled into their seats to eat when Andrea notices her. A well dressed woman with white hair weaving through the restaurant inside. The same woman who had forced her to kill a man, just the night before.

“I’m going to go use the restroom really quickly.” She stands quickly, feeling Lena’s hand slide off her thigh.

“Make sure they don’t eat all the waffles, okay? Be right back.” She leans down for a quick peck, eyeing where the woman is disappearing into the front of the restaurant.

As she makes her way further into Noonan’s, Andrea is stopped short when a young girl appears seemingly out of nowhere to stand directly in front of her.

“Hi! Are you Andrea Rojas?” It comes out in a single burst, words running together as the girl flushes.

“Yes, can I help you?” Andrea peers past the girl’s head, frowning as her target exits out the front door into the National City wilderness. She finally takes a look at the person who has blocked her path.

The girl looks young, standing about half a head shorter than Andrea, wringing her hands around a bunch of papers. She glances back nervously over her shoulder where an older woman smiles in encouragement.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but my mom said I would never forgive myself if I didn’t take the chance to tell you how much it means to me to see two out and proud women in science. You two inspired me to join my school’s science team.”

Andrea softens, seeing the worn rainbow weaved bracelet on the girl’s wrist as she holds out her papers for Andrea to see. It’s not merely a stack of papers. It is a clearly well loved copy of CatCo magazine.

Andrea can’t help the smile that steals across her face when she sees the cover.

**LUTHOR + ROJAS**

**INSIDE THE PARTNERSHIP THAT CHANGED THE WORLD.**

**By Kara Danvers with photos by James Olsen**

The headline is paired with a photo of Lena and Andrea curled up together in a loveseat that Andrea remembers from the penthouse. They are looking at each with what Andrea can only describe as pure adoration.

As she goes to examine the pages further, Andrea feels a hand smooth over her shoulder. _Lena._

“Is everything okay, darling?” Though the question is for Andrea, Lena is smiling softly at the young girl who is staring back agape.

Andrea chuckles, relating greatly to the gobsmacked feeling that comes along with being under Lena Luthor’s full attention. “Lena, this is- Oh, I’m sorry I must’ve missed your name."

“Um, uh, I-,” she stutters, hands twisting together. “My name is Alexis, and I am a huge fan of yours, Ms. Luthor.” She’s somehow turned even more red, but she maintains eye contact. “Your thesis on nanotechnology revolutionized the medical field.” Alexis turns to glance back at her table. “And you saved my mom’s life.”

A look of shock crosses Lena’s face as tears well up in her eyes. Andrea slips an arm around Lena’s waist, presses a kiss to her temple. _That’s my girl._

Lena reaches out, firmly clasping Alexis’ hands in hers. “Thank you for telling me that.” She sniffles softly. “You have no idea what that means to me.”

They pull back, and Andrea moves to give the magazine back. Lena stops her, motioning to a nearby waiter for his pen. She opens the magazine up to the centerfold, to a photo of the two of them posing in a laboratory. She scrawls a quick message and hands the magazine back.

“That’s a direct line to my assistant. I’d love for you to come by for a private tour of the L Corp lab if you’d like.” Lena flashes a smile so wide her nose crinkles.

Alexis thanks them both profusely before returning to her table where her mother squeezes her into a hug. Andrea doesn’t notice, too taken with the sight of Lena aglow with happiness.

Regardless of Leviathan’s power, they wouldn’t bring Andrea here to witness something like this would they? Were they cruel enough to dangle this glimpse of a perfect life in front of her face just so they can rip it all away from her again?

It doesn’t matter. Leviathan could take it away at any moment, so Andrea decides that she will enjoy this as much as she can before it is gone.

She pulls Lena towards the dark hallway at the back of the restaurant, twisting doorknobs until one gives. A quick scan of the room later, and Andrea is tugging a giggling Lena into a dark storage room.

Lena’s laughter is abruptly cut off when Andrea presses her to the wall by the door and slides two hands down into her back pockets to cup her ass. Andrea kisses her for a few moments, tasting the bitterness of the black coffee that she knows Lena favors, before feeling Lena smooth her palm over Andrea’s sternum, pressing her back gently.

“What has gotten into you today?” Lena murmurs, hooded eyes fixed on the smudge that lines the corner of Andrea’s lips. Andrea slips her hands up the back of Lena’s sweater, feeling the soft arch of Lena’s back as she presses up into her. She presses her face into the curve of Lena’s neck.

“Are you happy?” Andrea murmurs, pressing her lips firmly against the pulse thundering beneath Lena’s skin.

“What?” Lena cups Andrea’s face in both hands, tugging her to look at her, all mirth gone from her eyes.

Andrea takes a shuddering breath. “Are you happy? With me?”

Lena pulls her close, presses their foreheads together. “Happier than I’ve ever been.” The kiss she gives Andrea is soft, tender, and it is becoming clear that every kiss from Lena quickly becomes the best kiss Andrea has ever received in her life.

She deepens the kiss, lost in the feeling of Lena’s tongue sliding against her’s, the hands running through her hair.

As she moves to press Lena tighter against the wall, there’s a loud booming sound that echoes in the distance. The ground rumbles beneath their feet. A knock sounds loudly at the door besides them.

“Sorry to interrupt, lovebirds. Lena, J’onn needs the world saving genius at the Tower.” The perky voice of Lena’s new best friend reaches through the door.

“We’ll be right out, Kara,” Lena replies, fixing her sweater with one hand and Andrea’s hair with the other.

Andrea lets her soothe the confused frown off her face with a kiss. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be safe at the Tower.” Lena smirks. “Well at least until you finally finish those suit upgrades we’ve been talking about.”

Tower? Suit? Andrea takes the opportunity to get some time to herself, to do some more exploration of this timeline she is in. “I’ll go work on that right now. While you’re busy. At the Tower.”

Lena beams at her, giving her one more peck before opening the door to reveal a tall broad figure leaning against the wall opposite.

Andrea watches slack jawed as the blonde sweeps Lena up with one arm while finishing up a sticky bun with the other.

“I’ll be home in time for dinner. I love you.” Lena blows one last kiss toward Andrea.

“See ya later, Andrea!” And suddenly they’re gone in a blast of wind and the flip of a cape, leaving Andrea in stunned silence.

_Lena’s best friend is Supergirl._

* * *

Lena’s best friend is Supergirl.

By the time Andrea has finished breakfast with Jack, who is seemingly the only person besides her in the group not involved in the vigilante efforts, and made her way out of the restaurant, it has still barely sunken in. The last she had heard, Lena had left Metropolis for sunny National City, to take over Luthor Corp.

She remembers late nights curled up together at Mount Helena whispering in the dark of Lena’s single room. The way Lena opened up to her about her hopes, her dreams, the weight of the Luthor legacy on her shoulders.

Lena has not only accomplished all her goals, she’s done it with Supergirl at her side. With Andrea at her side.

Their driver has arrived in record time, and when Andrea asks him to take her to her lab, he drives her back to the building they had arrived from. The doorman leads her to the private elevator, pressing the blank button that takes her far below ground.

Andrea buzzes herself into the lab, making her way through a wide variety of security measures.She takes note of the two offices on opposite sides of the floor. The lab is state of the art with millions of dollars of equipment laid out on countertops. The ceiling reaches high, supportive columns interspersed throughout the room.

“Greetings, Ms. Rojas. Would you like to resume your most recent project?” There is a small pod resting on a counter in the center of the lab, similar to the one she had spoken with this morning.

Andrea supposes that is as good a place to start figuring out her next step. Maybe the Andrea in this world had done something to cause this whole situation.

“Yes, resume most recent project.” One of the tall concrete columns shimmers, revealing a black suit hanging within. The panel opens, and the suit slides out, rotating until it rests on top of a nearby table.

The suit is compact but sleek and at first look Andrea can tell it is a technological marvel built for a protector of Earth. Despite it’s advanced tech, there is nothing obviously flashy about the design. A small L shaped crest rests on the breast bone area of the suit, but nothing that would be visible from more than five feet away.

Lena has always been fit, from years of fencing and spare free weekends riding horses, but it’s something else entirely to be faced with the image of Lena in this suit, fighting crime.

Rather than risk tinkering with technology she’s never even seen before, Andrea inquires, “Hope, what’s going on in the city?” The large television mounted to the wall blinks on just in time for Andrea to see Supergirl slam a large alien to the ground.

She smiles and waves to the clapping crowd, when suddenly her hand goes to her ear. She waves someone over, another hero with long brown hair and a blue suit, gesturing to the unconscious alien on the ground, before taking off in with a boom that rattles the camera.

Andrea jumps at the shrill sound of her ringtone echoing through the lab.

She doesn’t even have time to speak before she’s hearing words that chill her to the bone.

“Andrea, get to the roof. I’m coming to pick you up. Lena’s hurt.”


End file.
